


Light Em Up

by XtinaMonster



Series: Sterek in Motion [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Derek, Dark Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtinaMonster/pseuds/XtinaMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek aren't exactly who everyone think. After realising that they are both far more in touch with their darker tendencies they start raining havoc down on everyone and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Em Up

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing... this depresses me...
> 
> On a lighter note I think that this may eventually be a story, we'll see once I'm done with the first stories of the two series I'm working on.

Stiles and Derek aren't exactly who everyone think. They never claimed to be good people, in fact Derek would be the first to tell you that he was a terrible person, while Stiles would just smile and laugh off the question without really answering. After realising that they are both far more in touch with their darker tendencies they start raining havoc down on everyone and everything around them while still managing to fool them all even fighting each other on occasion to throw people off. At the end of the day though they always come back to one another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If this comes up as unavailable in your country please let me know and I'll see about getting it posted elsewhere so that everyone may enjoy!
> 
> As always: Feel free to follow me on [tumblr!](http://thextinamonster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
